


Carry On My Wayward Sons

by meg_masters



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Supernatural
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightwing - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_masters/pseuds/meg_masters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Bancroft: the seventeen year old orphan, goddaughter of the prince of Gotham, and the love interest of the youngest city hero.<br/>After traveling to the strange city that is Gotham, what will it take for Veronica to find not only her lost sister, but also the ones responsible for her parent's deaths, and make it through the rollercoaster of hell that she will endure? What will it take to keep a secret from her new 'family'?<br/>Not just any secret, but one that could mean life or death, not just for her, but for the one's she wishes to protect as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

Poverty.

 

One of the many words that may be used to describe the streets of the infamous Gotham City.

 

People huddled around the flame of a fire as it burned within a barrel, young ones burrowed within cardboard boxes, clinging to each other to hold onto what little heat they can salvage, dirt caked onto their skin in heavy layers making what once was light now almost black as it looked they have not had a decent shower nor meal in months.

The homeless turn to me as my heavy combat boots crunch on the slush that had begun to melt over the period of the day, Gotham's weather the most bipolar in December.

 

A gang of rough, raggedy but rough, looking men turned their attention in my direction, taking in the skinny jeans that fit my long, slender legs, the black, 'My Chemical Romance' shirt that fit me like a warm hug, and the leather jacket in which I tugged closer to my body.

 

Rounding a corner, a man came out and gripped my forearm, looking down at me.

"¿Su negocio aquí?" The man growled in Spanish.

"I am sure that is none of your concern, sir," I replied. I moved my leather jacket a few inches, revealing my hip. The man instantly let go of my arm, letting me out of the scum-filled alley.

I put the jacket back in place, smirking as I walked down the sidewalk, carrying the heavy backpack.

What?

 

I didn't think he'd be afraid of the unloaded gun tucked into my jeans.

 

Oops.

As I walked, I took in the homeless people on one side of the street, and yet as I looked over to the other side, women were wearing fur jackets, pearl necklaces, carrying Marc Jacobs bags, and then men in fancy suits.

This town has serious problems.

I was so out of it, thinking about everything I was taking in, I barely realized the person coming towards me until I slammed right into his chest.

"Woah, there, you alright?" He asked, placing two firm hands on my shoulders.

"Huh?" I looked up, a little taken aback by the intensity of his blue eyes. "Oh! Yeah, I'm alright."

"My bad, sorry," he let go, flipping his long hair out of his eyes. I shrugged and was about to walk around him but a hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

 

What the fuck is it with people and grabbing me today?

"Uh, I'm Napier. Randal Napier," he said a little softer, seeing that I was a little irritated. I turned and looked at him.

"Veronica."

"Well, good to meet you, Veronica. You new to Gotham?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"You seem a bit more punk than the people in the city," he replied.

"You're pretty punk yourself, Doll Face," I motioned to his snakebites.

"So I'm Doll Face, now?" he smirked, leaning back on a wall, once again flipping his hair from his face.

"Possibly," I returned the smirk. With a wink, I turned and walked down the street, continuing the short walk to my destination.


	2. Meeting

"Come on, just three more steps.... Finally!" I spoke, out of breath. Jesus Christ there's too many stairs to this place.

Walking up to the door, I rang the doorbell, flinching a little as it rang loudly. A few moments later, no one had answered. I rang it again, but didn't flinch. I turned my back to the door, looking at all the stairs, the well trimmed shrubbery, and the well kept yard.

I picked a green leaf off the tree, twisting it around in between my thin fingers as I heard the faint tearing of the small piece of nature.

The door opened at last and I turned around, meeting yet another attractive guy. Only this one wasn't as dark.

My eyes trailed over the dark blue button up, the blue jeans, the black socks, and finally back up and to his, shocker, blue eyes.

"Please be looking for me," he said, checking me out as I did to him.

"Sorry, darling. I'm here for Bruce," I said, strolling past him as I walked into the large manor, looking up at the ceiling that was well above my head, even if that's not saying much. As I past him, I caught a look of disappointment on his lovely face.

"Veronica?" A smooth voice asked. I turned on my heel and saw the man I've been looking for, for the passed year standing before me.

"Bruce?" I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't seen him since I was a mere 3 year old. He was much more well built, his black v-neck tight against his biceps and broad chest, and for once, a warm smile played on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just traveling around a bit and decided to come here," I half lied.

"I suppose you're here to stay for a while?" He assumed, nodding at my bag. I nodded in return.

"Alfred! Please show Bancroft to her old room!" He called. I glanced over and caught the other male, helping himself to the view of my ass. He diverted his gaze as soon as the butler came, taking my bag.

"Right this way, Miss Bancroft," he said, his accent thick.

"More stairs... Wonderful," I muttered, under my breath. 

 

 

Once everything was settled in, Bruce, Richard and I were sitting in the den, talking.

"So where's your father?" Bruce asked.

"Rotting in hell, I believe."

"Why? What happened?"

"A bunch of goddamn clowns killed he and mom almost a year ago. You're a hard man to find, Mr. Wayne."

"Clowns?" He and Richard exchanged a look when I nodded.

"Yeah. There was about twelve of them, it was odd."

"Have you found Sanova, yet?" He changed the subject.

"Sanova?" I sat forwards, resting my elbows on my knees. "It's been almost six years, Bruce. She's my sister but even I have to assume she's dead."

"Veronica got can't just-"

"So! How was your trip over here?" Richard interrupted Bruce.

'Other than being eye-raped and running into a hot guy?' I thought silently.

"Eh, it was pretty boring. There's too many Bruce Wayne's in the phone book," I said. He nodded and we sat in silence for a moment. I dug in my jacket pocket for my phone, pulling out a piece of paper with it. I read the small slip of paper and shook my head.

We talked for a while before I went back to my large, cream colored room. I flopped ungracefully onto the king sized bed and took out my phone, once again.

'You smooth fucker.' I typed. Not even a minute later, there was a reply.

'Well hello there, Doll Face XD'

V: 'Randal, I don't even wish to know how you got your number into my phone and the note in my pocket.'

R: 'Lel. It was too easyyyyy'

V: 'Stalker.'

R: 'OMF GUESS WHAT!'

V: 'I'm slightly frightened, but what?'

R: 'I know where you live.'

V: 'wait what??"

R: 'I'm kiddinggggg'

I didn't reply, quickly getting bored. I don't now why I was talking to him-he could be a serial killer for all I know!

'but damn he's hot.' I thought, silently.

R: 'hey, you wanna chill at the park later?'

'I don't need to be around him,' my gut told me. I don't know why, but I knew I shouldn't be anywhere near that guy...but I kinda like that feeling...

V: 'See you there.'


	3. What?

???'s POV

Blood trickled down my chin as I took another punch. I didn't have to touch it to know that blood was trickling down the side of my head as it dripped onto my once white T-shirt.

I had long since given up on telling them to stop-it was no use.

"Hey! Wuddya doin!? I told ya I wanted 'er alive so I could 'ave some fun without 'er whinin'!" A man snapped as he entered. His dark hair was in tight curls, his blue eyes piercing through my flesh as he looked me up and down.

"Sorry, boss," my attacker apologized as he ran off. I was handcuffed to a raggedy old bed in god-knows-where.

"Alright, sweetheart. Ya already know I'm not gonna be as gentle, especially after how poorly ya did last time," he said, unbuckling his belt.

He got on the mattress, hovering over my trembling body as he pressed his thin lips to my neck, littering kisses up and down in an attempt to turn me on. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, feeling no emotion but hate and anger.

He slowly slid his hand up my shirt, trailing his grimy fingers over my pale skin before he tore my shirt off. He kissed down my neck, stopping to roughly suck on my collarbone, leaving a light purple bruise.

He continued to kiss down to my chest, brushing his lips across the top of my left breast, moving to undo my bra.

"Not yet..." I whispered. He smirked and sat up, taking his own shirt off, along with his trousers. He hooked a finger into my belt loops and pulled my jeans down. He began to trail his hands further down my body.

"Don't touch me there." I muttered.

 

"Shut up!" he snapped. My face stung as I felt a hand slap it.

'Fuck.' 

 

-.-.-.-.- Veronica's POV

The cold air once again nipped at my cheeks as I walked down the sidewalk. I looked around at my surroundings.

Bank.

Diner.

Outlet mall.

Hotel.

Restaurant.

BIG hotel.

And finally, the park.

"Roni!" I jumped, hearing a voice call out to me. I looked around until I saw the brunet boy from earlier, jogging up to me.

"Oh! Uh hi.... Randy?" I guessed.

"Randal."

"Right! Sorry! I'm shitty with names," I apologized.

He shrugged, cupping his hands to his face in an effort to warm them with his breath. "Let's head over to the diner, it's freezing out here."

"I thought you'd never ask."

We walked to the diner, sitting in a booth at the back. He got a Monster and some gummy bears, whereas I, being normal, got a coffee.

"So..." I said, awkwardly.

"Where you from?" he asked, popping a gummy bear into his mouth.

"Oregon, yourself?"

"Gotham, born and raised," he answered. "What's your full name?"

"Veronica Ruby Bancroft," I said. He nodded.

"So what stuff are you into?" He questioned.

"Ehh..." I shrugged.

"Come on Roni. It can't be that kinky!" he said. I laughed covering my mouth.

"Dude!"

"I'm kidding!"

"Okay, okay. I like motorcycles, cooking, watching movies, and being lazy. I'm not all that entertainin-" I was interrupted by a loud explosion outside. Randal and I rushed out to see what happened, along with everyone else.

My eyes widened as I saw a man clown makeup and a green an purple suit standing with a woman dressed in a corset, bra, tight pants, boots, pigtails (all red and black) and holding a giant hammer, running out of a bank.

"Who the hell- Randal?" I looked around, seeing that Randal had disappeared.

"Randal?" I repeated, only louder. But it was no use.

He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's kind of short.

???'s POV

I hate to admit it, but a clown saved me. 

 

A fucking clown. 

Lawing was trying to coax me into sucking off his sorry excuse for a dick, when a clown broke through the door and hit him in the head. I quickly shimmied into my jeans and grabbed the clown from behind, snapping his neck before taking his gun.

Walking out the door, gun at the ready, I slowly crept out, checking every direction and going right.

The hall was dimly lit, plywood for walls and hanging lamps as ceiling lighting, the occasional one flickering. The concrete floor was cold on my bare feet and I carefully stepped- every little thing echoed.

"Hey! You-" I shot the clown before he could finish.

My finger on the trigger of the baretta, I continued to silently make my way down the hall of the warehouse, occasionally checking over my shoulder.

Just as I reached for the handle of the door, an arm wrapped around my shoulders, a knife pressed to my jaw.

"Drop the gun," a voice growled into my ear. I dropped the gun and kicked it away before being slammed into the wall. "Who the fuck are you!?" he yelled.

"Who the fuck are you!? " I yelled back, looking at the guy standing in front of me. He glared down at me with blue eyes, flipping his dark bangs from his face.

"I asked you first. What's with the bra?" he snapped. I looked down, realizing I wasn't wearing a shirt, then realized I was pinned to the wall by a guy. 'oh the memories.'

"Got confiscated. Call me Sanova. Now, you're turn, wise ass," I answered, glaring at the knife in his hand.

"Napier," narrowing his eyes, he slowly backed up a bit. I made a move to grab the knife but he opened his jacket, revealing various grenades, making me put my hands up in surrender.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still deciding whether I was a friend or foe.

"A jackass dragged me out here, thinkin he was gonna get lucky."

"Ford?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked, wiping blood from my chin.

"Joker has a bone to pick with 'im," Napier chuckled to himself. "I'd like to see how that turns out."

"Hmph. Joker? Damn, I think I would too." I crossed my arms. "So you gonna kill me or not?"

 

Veronica's POV  
-15 minutes earlier-

I looked back at the clown, giving up on looking for Randal. I saw the purple coated man, grinning at me like the psycho he obviously is. He slowly made his was way to me, everyone in his path turning and running for their lives; something I would have done if I wasn't frozen in place.

"Hellooo gorgeous. What's a little thing like you doing out here, alone?" he asked, circling me. I cringed inwardly, hearing his creepy voice.

"I was-I was with a um a friend..."

"I see he ditched ya, huh?" the man let out a laugh which made me visibly flinch, causing his red smile to grow onto a large, sinister smirk.

"Are you scared?" I nodded a little in reply, watching his every single movement.

"Is it the scars?" he motioned for me to come to him, when I didn't, he grabbed me by the neck and pressed his large knife into my cheek as I struggled to get away.

"Wanna know how I got 'em?" he asked before another round of laughter. He licked the scars from the inside of his mouth, and I tried to look anywhere but at him.

" C'mere, look at me." He forced me to look up at him, much to my dislike. "So, I had a wife, who was beautiful...like you, who tells me I worry too much, who tells me I oughta smile more, who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks... Hey. One day they carve her face. And we got no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. Hmm? I just wanted to let her know that I don't care about the scars. So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this-" He tilted his face, giving me full and different views of the scars. "-to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves! Now I see the funny side. Now, I'm always smiling!" He began to laugh again but I kneed him and turned, running down the street as fast as possible, only hearing his laughter growing quieter and quieter as I ran further and further. I wasn't one to show fear but the thing is...

I know him.


	5. Phobia and Skitz

"Phobia. You just never learn to stay out of trouble, do you?" The gruff voice asked as I retreated. 

"Hey, get the fuck away from her!" Skitz yelled from the end of the hall. He threw a knife and the suited man barely dodged it as he threw his own knives which imbedded themselves into Skitz's arm, making him yell in pain. 

The second that the Batman turned and faced me, I threw a punch. 

Of course, it didn't do anything.

Batman and I started swinging and hitting, of course I was the only one shedding any blood considering I wasn't covered head to toe in kelvar like someone.

Batman kicked me and I fell back into the glass window, the glass ready to shatter at any second.   
"Get away from her!" Skitz yelled, pulling his gun and shooting at Batman, trying to get a good shot at his face. Batman turned and grabbed Skitz, throwing him into the wall. 

I made a move to help Skitz, but the glass shattered beneath me, sending me flailing down the ten stories. Right before I hit the pavement I-

"Sanova! Wake up, you're having a nightmare," Randal said, sitting on my bed. I sat up, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Another one?" I asked. He just nodded and handed me a glass of water to which I thirstily downed. It had been about a year since I met the odd guy. And his parents who just happened to be Harley Quinn and Joker. Surprisingly, I found it quite cool.

"Wait," I turned to face him, "what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I was bored. Aaaaaaand Joker wanted me to wake you up 'cause we got a small gig tonight," Randal replied, looking around the dull room. With a groan, I stood up. "Alright, alright. Out," I grumbled. He chuckled and left, closing my door.

I pulled on my tight black suit. Selina had given me her old one, the halter topped one with the brown utility belt and backpack. I of course ditched the whip, as lovely and kinky as it was, as well as the backpack.

I normally do a lot of running, so I preferred my knee high combat boots. The pouch on the left of my belt was filled with my throwing knives, and on the right was the pouch with my syringes of fear toxin, a gift from Jonathan Crane himself.

I may live in the mad house, but I'm more of Scarecrow's protege.

To top it all off, I pulled my light hair into a tight french braid and put on my mask which resembled Harley's. She wanted some sign to indicate that I was part of our circus group.

"We're leaving." Randal said, opening my door as I was pulling on my gloves. I looked up at the sound of jingling keys.

"Baby!" I exclaimed, taking the keys and ear piece from the suited clown before running down the hall.

"Wait up there, sunshine. Dad wanted me to come with ya," he said, putting his ear piece in.

"Well, I suggest where you keep your hands them, Skitz," I replied, straddling my baby. I put the key in and heard the quiet purr of the motorcycle, causing me to smirk. I looked at Skitz's suit.

It was basically just a reverse of his father's suit, green on the outside of it, purple on the inside, white grease paint, red lips, black eyes, green hair.

He sighed and got on the back. "He said ta meet 'em at the bank."

"Alrighty," the garage opened and I felt his fingers dig into my hips as I sped down the dark streets of Gotham.


	6. Confusion

"Hiya, sweetheart, ya wanna let us in so we can talk to ya mommy and daddy?" The woman with the blonde pigtails asked, bending down to my height. 

 

"Momma says not to talk to strangers..." I replied. 

 

"Well we're ya mother's friends, sweetie!" She giggled. 

 

"Okay....I'm Veronica!" I smiled, my front bottom tooth missing. 

 

"Harley Quinn, pleased ta meetcha," she smiled, a man in a purple coat following her inside. At seven years old, I didn't think much of his unusually green hair. 

 

"Veronica. Get your sister and go to your room...." I heard my mother say from behind me. 

 

"Alright, momma!" I smiled, going to my room. I heard arguing.... But I was too uninterested to go see what it was about. I heard a loud bang before a scream, followed by another bang. I made Sanova stay in our room as I slowly crept down the stairs. I saw the man and woman laugh before running out. 

 

There was.... Red.... Everywhere.... 

 

"Momma? Daddy?" I asked quietly, going over to them. I kneeled next to my mother, tilting my head slightly. "Momma?" I rolled her body over, my breath catching in my throat when I saw her face. 

 

A single gunshot wound between her eyes, and a permanent smile carved into her face. I went to my father and saw the same on him. I ran up to my room and dragged a complaining Sanova to my parents' bedroom and dialed 911, talking to the lady and staying on the line when she said help was on the way. 

 

I just got my mom and dad killed. 

 

"Richard? What happened!" I asked, rushing to Richard who was limping in through the kitchen door. He was wearing a blue and black latex suit, a mask in his hand, his hand on his side.

 

"Phobia... Joker... Knives...." he gasped out. I held him up and helped him to the couch. I grabbed the medical kit, sitting next to him.

 

"What the hell were you doing!? Why are you wearing that?" I asked as I began to take care of the wound.

 

"Long-ah shit-story..." he muttered. I rolled my eyes and patched him up, then cleaning a few minor cuts, one on his face. I looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

 

"Veronica, how about you head on up to bed. I need to speak with Dick for a moment." Bruce's voice boomed from the dark piano room. I nodded and scurried upstairs, not wanting to get stuck in the middle of the crossfire.

 

"What were you thinking, Nightwing! Joker could've killed you!"

 

"Batman, don't start. I saved your ass from Skitz and Phobia," Richard growled in return.

 

Wait.

 

What?


	7. The Bluebird, The Bat, and The Girl

Veronica had to have misheard that. Although, with their money, Richard and Bruce could be the dynamic duo... But what about Robin? There has to be a Robin... Right?

'You're just tired. You didn't hear it right, V. Just sleep on it." Veronica thought to herself as she began to undress.

She pulled on a pair of Richard's old basketball shorts and her tank top before climbing into the large bed that seemed to be calling her name.

With a deep yawn and a stretch of her arms, Veronica snuggled into the stereotypically white sheets and closed her eyes, easing into dream land.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mere, Darlin, I ain't g'na do ya no harm. What's yer name, darlin?"

She shook her head, backing up more. "do-don't hurt me... Please...." she whispered. She looked around for her sister, but there was no sign of the chubby faced blonde. 

"We're g'na take real good care of your baby girl, don't you worry. Now, what's your-" the man hissed in pain as her foot connected with his nose. He stumbled back, giving her just enough time to dart out of the alley and zip down the sidewalk before disappearing. Her only regret? She couldn't get her sister .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica was pulled from another flashback, hearing someone call her name.

"Roni? Roni. Veronica!"

"What!" She said, suddenly alert. Richard rolled his eyes and nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"I've been trying to get your attention for nearly five minutes. Are you alright?" He asked once he swallowed his food.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine... Anyway, last night..." Veronica trailed off, looking over at the boy.

"Yeah... About that, I'd let Bruce explain-" Richard began.

"Let Bruce explain what?" Bruce asked, walking in. He not-so-secretly swiped a piece of bacon from Veronica's plate, making her playfully slap his hand.

"Well, last night, You and Richard were... You know. I don't mean to get into anyone's business, but why the hell were you two wearing those costumes?" Veronica asked.

Bruce and Richard shared a look before Bruce nodded at him.

"Come on," Richard said, standing up. Veronica didn't argue, but stood up and followed him.

He led her to the piano room to which he pressed the keys on the gorgeous piano, making the bookcase open up. Veronica raised her eyebrows

Richard and walked her in and down some stairs. She looked around, her eyes widening.

If she hadn't of seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have ever believed it.

"Is this..."

"The batcave, yes."

"So Bruce is really...."

"Batman. Yes and I'm Nightwing," Richard confirmed. He turned to Veronica and explained everything to her. By the time he finished, she was staring at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Are you... Are you mad?" Richard asked.

"No, of course not. I understand that you two would have to keep it a secret, but it's just a lot to take in, y'know?" Veronica looked up at him. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Well, i'm starving, so we'd better hurry up before Bruce gets our bacon."

Veronica laughed and followed the Flying Grayson up the stairs and back to the kitchen to continue their late breakfast.

"You're a dumbass, you know that, Napier?" Sanova muttered as she finished stitching up his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm a fun dumbass," he smirked, standing up and putting his American Idiot shirt back on.

"Easy with the sass, Gee," Sanova smirked, putting the superglue, whiskey, and dental floss away. She stuck the needle in her pin cushion and put it in the drawer.

"Aye, I can't help it."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Randal smirked and Sanova laughed.

"Does Joker have anything for us tonight?" She asked.

"Um... I think Wayne Enterprises is having a gala tonight, I'm sure he wants to have a little fun with that," he explained, attempting to fix his bedhead. After the -almost failed- robbery last night, Randal went back to the Fun House and crashed. Sanova had came back with Harley; they had distracted the winged vigilantes so the guys could get out safely.

"Dude, you got wailed on by Shitwing," Sanova smirked.

"Ah shut up. I'm still stronger than you though, shorty," he fired back. He laughed when she glared at him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

When they weren't murdering anyone, stealing something, or things along those lines, they just sat around, eating Chinese food while watching movies. No glamorous scheming, no they left that to Joker. 

Afterall, they were still only teenagers.

And dangerous ones at that.

Just when he got his hair just how he wanted it, Sanova jumped up and messed his hair up with her hand again before darting out of his room. As she sped off to Harley's room, she heard a faint "bitch!" from Randal's room. This time, she only laughed.


	8. Taken

Veronica looked around at the sparkly jewelry that was on display in the glass cases. She sighed, she could never afford any of this stuff. It was too nice.

Veronica knew she could just ask Bruce for a bit of cash, but she was already staying with him, so she didn't want to ask for more than what was given.

"May I help you, miss?" A woman behind the counter asked. Her greying hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her dark blazer resting over her white blouse, and her pencil skirt smoothed neatly underneath her folded hands as she looked at Veronica from behind her gold rimmed glasses.

"Oh, no ma'am. I'm just looking for now," Veronica smiled warmly at the lady. The woman nodded and went to go help another customer.

Veronica turned her gaze and looked at a little chain which had a bumble bee charm on it. She smiled slightly, looking at the way the little black and gold gems sparkled.

"You like that one?" A voice asked from behind her, making her jump slightly. The owner of the voice came and stood beside her, looking down at the bee necklace.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Veronica said, turning her attention back to the necklace.

"Well, your birthday is next week, so I just might get it for you," Richard smiled at her, putting his hands in his pockets.

He looked at her light brown hair and the way it was pulled back onto a French braid, a couple curls framing her rosy cheeks.

"You don't need to, Richard. I've already told you I don't want anything," she replied. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"You're just so stubborn. C'mon. You need a little something every once in a while, Roni," He replied, looking at him.

"Alright," Veronica sighed, knowing he was just as stubborn as her.

"Wanna go to the park?" Richard asked, grinning. He already knew she would say yes, so he took her soft hand in his send guided her out the door.   
"It feels so good out here," Veronica commented, breathing in the cool air.

"Yeah, this is pretty much the best time of year in Gotham," Richard said, looking around. They were on the better side of town.

There were less sad, homeless people here in this area, to which Veronica was thankful. It sucked seeing people like that.

When they got to the park, Veronica ran straight to the swings like a small child. Richard laughed and jogged after her, hopping onto the little orange seat beside her.

Richard and Veronica stayed there and talked for hours. It was nice. Richard was happy to not be talking to a stuck up, rich person for once, or some gold digger trying to either get into his pants or his wallet.

They began the walk to the manor, laughing at something that happened months ago.

Looking up, they both stopped in their tracks, seeing a dark figure at the end of the sidewalk. It had gotten late, but was still early enough for the street lamps to not have flickered to life yet, only allowing them to see the silhouette of the man.

"Hand her over," the man sneered.

"Get lost, pal," Richard snapped. The man slowly approached them and Richard pushed Veronica behind him once he saw the clown mask that the man was wearing.

"I said hand her over!" The man said, louder this time. He made a move to grab her but Richard grabbed the man's arm and twisted it around his back, pressing him into the wall.

"Veronica. Run," Richard said through clenched teeth. Veronica hesitated but turned and ran down the empty street, screaming when two clown men came out and grabbed her.

Richard turned to run and help her but something struck him in the back of the head. The last sound he heard was Veronica screaming for him as he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.


	9. Blood, Camera, Blackmail

"What do you want from me!" Veronica yelled before the crazed man landed another punch.

 

"We're going to make a little video! I'm just getting you ready!" He giggled. 

 

The Joker continued to beat the young woman. 

 

She lost count of how long it had been going on; she couldn't even feel the pain of the blows anymore. 

Veronica's left eye was swolen shut, her nose was bloodied, her lip was busted and only God knows what her jaw looked like. She had cuts from his butterfly knife all over her shoulders, one under her eye, and a couple on her legs. There were quite a few bruises on her body in various places, and by her guess, she looked horrible.

 

"Ready for your close-up, darling?" He chuckled. 

 

Joker came over and strapped a vest onto her. Veronica's eyes were drooped slightly as she struggled to keep them open. 

 

"Aaaaaand, action!" He said, holding up a camera. 

 

"Come on, sweety! Talk!" Joker said. Veronica slowly looked up at Joker, then at the camera. It hurt so badly, just holding her head up. 

 

She didn't do anything but spit blood, causing him to have to wipe it off the lense. 

 

"Harls! Get in here!" He snapped. A girl walked in, her upper body not being in the frame. "Hold this."

 

Harley came and held the camera as Joker went around to the front. 

 

He leaned down and smiled with all his teeth, stretching the red grin even further.

 

"How do I look? Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He asked, giggling. Harley smiled widely.

 

"Ya look great, Puddin!" She exclaimed. Joker smirked and strolled over to Veronica and grabbed her hair, jerking her head up, causing her to wince in pain.

 

"Heya, Batsy! See her? This is Veronica, and if you don't take of that little mask, she's gonna die," he said, beginning to jump around and giggle madly. 

 

Harley began to laugh as well before the camera turned to another girl that was tied to another chair with a bag over her head. "And if Veronica dies, so will she." 

 

The camera switched back over to Veronica and Joker. He pressed a button on her vest and numbers appeared. 

 

"You got one week to show yourself, Bats. the clock is ticking." Joker said in a sinister voice. The screen of the camera went black, the only sound being the loud laughter of the psycotic clowns.

 

 

One day passed.

 

One turned into two.

 

Two turned into three.

 

Then four.

 

Then five.

 

Then six.

 

Then a week.

 

And Batman never showed.


	10. Big, Big, Bang

"Batman. I have eyes on Veronica and the other hostage," Nightwing spoke, looking through his binoculars.

 

The bomb was ticking, Veronica was praying, the other girl had still had the bag over her head, and Harley was skipping around like all of this was some sort of interesting game.

 

"Two minutes 'til ya go kaboom!" Harley giggled, poking Veronica's bloodied and bruised cheek. Veronica glared up at Harley.

 

"He'll come. and when he does, your ass is going straight to Arkham, as well as Joker's," Veronica growled.

 

"My, my, my! Big talk from the little girl with a bomb strapped to her chest, eh?" Harley smirked. Veronica looked away, biting the inside of her cheek. She kept trying to tell herself that Bruce and Richard would show up, but she was quickly losing her faith.

 

Why the Hell would they wait the whole week to show up? The warehouse was in plain sight, right by the docks, and it was bright green for crying out loud!

 

"Alright, NIghtwing... Try and get inside, we don't have much time," Batman instructed. Nightwing instantly began darting around the roof, trying to find a weak place to break into.

 

"Oh! thirty seconds, doll face! I best be on my way!" Harley smiled. She blew Veronica a kiss and grabbed her red and white baseball bat before sprinting out the door.

 

"Hey...Hey! Don't just leave us here!" Veronica yelled to the laughing clowns. Veronica wasn't ready to die. Not like this. Not now.

 

Now that she was alone, Veronica began struggling. She wiggled and twisted, only ending up with bloody wists. The vest let out a loud beep, signaling her time was up.

 

"What the Hell?" She muttered, watching the bubbles flow out of the vest. It wasn't even a real bomb, it was only a trick. Veronica caught sight of something blue in the corner of her eye, but instead, she continued to watch the bubbles flow up to the ceiling.

 

Watching, she set her gaze on the biggest bubble and let her eyes follow it, but saw something else.

 

A real bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh, I know this chapter's short. I'll try and make the next one a bit longer, but oh well.  
> Also posted on Wattpad and Quotev.


End file.
